All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by Sappho.br
Summary: "Era uma noite chuvosa quando a avistei Parada na estrada, sem guarda chuva, sem casaco Então eu parei o carro e lhe ofereci uma carona Ela aceitou com um sorriso e dirigimos por um tempo Eu não perguntei o nome da moça na chuva O destino me disse que é certo, será este um amor à primeira vista ? Por favor não faça nada errado, fique somente por esta noite"


All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You.

It was a rainy night when she came into sight  
Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat  
So I pulled up along side and I offered her a ride  
She accepted with a smile so we drove for a while  
I didn't ask her name, this lonely girl in the rain  
Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight  
Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night

Regina estava irritada. Descera para a cidade buscando melhorias para Storybrooke, mas for a vetada em todas as suas propostas por "falta de verba". Estava com frio e as gotas caíam grossas sobre o carro, parecendo uma sinfonia perdida de gotas de chuva. Estava com pressa pra voltar pra casa e acabara que nem vira aquele semáforo puxar o vermelho, só vira aquela sombra à sua frente e freiara o carro bruscamente, saindo irritada dali.

-Você está louca? Atrev...

-Eu estou bem… E estava vermelho… Pra você.

-É… Hum… Está bem mesmo?

-Não se preocupe...

Disse a loura, sua regatinha branca completamente transparente pelo banho que tomara ao sair de casa, os lábios meio arroxeados pelo frio. O coração da prefeita se contorcera por um segundo, então tocou o braço da garota.

-Hey... Quer uma carona? Eu posso te levar pra casa...

-Eu...

-Eu insisto... Você está congelando.

Emma apenas assentira, sabia que estava realmente congelando. Tremia de frio. Dera a volta e acabara entrando no carro da mulher, claro que tinha um pé atrás, mas pelo atual estado, estava pouco se fodendo.

-Obrigada.

-Me agradeça depois, ok?

-Ok.

-Onde você mora?

-Longe.

-Hum... Assim me complica querida... Longe onde?

-Não se preocupe... Me deixe naquele hotel ali da esquina e eu ficarei bem, prometo.

-Okay.

Assim fez a prefeita. Estacionou o carro na porta do hotel e deixou que a moça saísse de seu carro. Sorrira pra ela e fora embora dali. Mas não precisou ir muito longe para ver uma luz desconhecida vir do banco vazio ao seu lado. Era um celular, provavelmente o da garota. Era apenas um aviso de que a bateria estava no fim.

Não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser dar a volta. O hotel não era daqueles muito luxuosos, mas o conhecia bem, ficava nele eventualmente, já que não era distante dos eventos políticos que costumava participar. Não era um hotel muito cheio, então não fora difícil pegar um quarto qualquer apenas pelo acesso aos quartos e bater na porta da lourinha.

-Eu não pedi serviço de quarto.

Batera novamente, ignorando aquilo, não sabia como se apresentar exatamente.

-Argh... Já vai.

Esperou então, pacientemente até a porta ser aberta por aquela mulher enrolada em uma toalha branca, visivelmente mais coradinha, ainda que completamente molhada por estar no meio do banho.

So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well  
We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right  
He brought the woman out of me, so many times, easily

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to

-Ahn... O que você?

-Seu celular... Você deixou ele cair no meu carro.

-Ah! Obrigada... certo. Entre… por favor… Quer beber algo?

-Claro.

Acabou aceitando, mesmo sem entender o porquê daquilo. Fechara a porta atrás de si e entrara no quarto, indo para o minibar.

-Eu só... Vou terminar meu banho... E... Você... Talvez devesse entrar também... Está encharcada da chuva.

-Eu só vou... Tirar minhas roupas.. e colocá-las pra secar… em algum lugar…

-Faça isso. Aproveite que a água está quente.

Assentira, sorrindo e não demorou para entrar no banheiro. Ficara embasbacada com o corpo da loura e meio sem ação, mas logo acordara ao ser chamada atenção, então entrara com ela no box. Que infelizmente era 2x2, pequenos demais para que os corpos delas não se encaixassem eventualmente.

-Está gostosa...

-Ahn?

-Eu... er.. a água... está gostosa pra quem estava embaixo daquela chuva.

-Ah! Sim, sim... por isso eu te chamei. Você foi tão boa pra mim.

-Eu fui uma babaca.

-Isso também... Mas obrigada, mesmo assim.

-Você não vai parar de agradecer, não é?

-Bom... Eu vou dar o meu melhor...

-Não precisa.

-Feche os olhos... Vamos! Feche! Eu insisto.

Sabia o que viria em seguida, ou achava que sabia. Regina obedeceu a desconhecida e ficou ali, naquele cubículo com o corpo próximo ao dela, sugando suas energias e trocando calor de uma forma que a deixava levemente molhada por entre as pernas, só não ia assumir para si aquilo.

Bom, não assumiria até sentir aqueles lábios macios e deliciosos colarem aos seus. Claro que ficara sem saber como agir no começo, mas a moça pareceu guia-la da forma correta, brincando com os lábios de forma lenta sobre os dela, pedindo por mais e dando mais. Fora impossível não retribuir o beijo. E colocar as mãos em sua cintura só pra sentí-la mais próxima de si.

Os segundos iam se passando e nenhuma das duas parecia precisar respirar, precisavam uma da outra ali, precisavam daquele momento delas. O beijo tornara-se mais urgente e intenso, de forma que as mãos começaram a passear mais ousadas pelos corpos delas.

Oh, oooh, we made love  
Love like strangers  
All night long  
We made love

Não se percebera em que momento o registro do chuveiro fora desligado ou por quem, mas fora o sinal de que precisavam sair dali.

A morena puxou Emma para o colo, fazendo-a abraçar-lhe com as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e não demorou para que caíssem na cama, encaixadas daquela forma tão intima e deliciosa.

Olharam-se por longos segundos enquanto encaixavam melhor as pernas, para sentir o sexo uma da outra. Gemidos cúmplices escaparam pelos lábios de ambas e se repetiam à medida em que os corpos se buscavam com mais urgência.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e os corpos se enroscaram ainda mais, parecia mágica, como se se conhecessem a vida toda, como se tivessem se procurado por tanto tempo que precisavam fazer aquilo juntas.

A noite se passara entre pernas trocadas, beijos perdidos e gemidos incontáveis. Era loucura, mas nenhuma das duas parecia se importar com aquilo.

Haviam se amado por horas e de formas incontáveis até que se encaixaram, exaustas e adormeceram coladas.

Magia havia sido feita naquela noite e por mais que nenhuma das duas quisesse comentar sobre como acontecera, não se podia negar que nenhuma delas jamais sentira ou sentiria algo tão intenso quanto aquilo.

And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note  
I told him I am the flower you are the seed  
We walked in the garden we planted a tree  
Don't try to find me, please don't you dare  
Just live in my memory, you'll always be there

Aquela sensação de ressaca apossara-se do corpo da morena. Abrira os olhos e logo tivera de fechá-los devido à claridade excessiva do sol, que invadia o quarto por algumas frestas da persiana.

Sentira-se absolutamente sozinha e tateara a cama. Por mais que quisesse acreditar que aquilo era um sonho, o cheiro daquela mulher estava impregnado nos lençóis, impregnado em sua pele. Podia sentir cada toque, cada beijo, cada carícia, cada orgasmo.

Suspirou e olhou ao redor com a cara inchada por ter dormido mais do que devia, ignorando o fato de estar atrasada para o serviço na prefeitura de Storybrooke. Os olhos bateram em uma folha amarela no travesseiro ao lado, pegara o papel e lera lentamente cada letra, absorvendo aquilo tudo.

"Eu sou a flor, você a semente.  
Andamos pelo jardim, plantamos uma árvore.  
Agora, amor, não tente me encontrar.  
Por favor, não ouse me encontrar.  
Apenas viva em minha memória, você estará sempre lá."

Engoliu em seco ao terminar a pequena carta, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Era um gosto amargo o que sentia, o gosto do abandono.

Enroscou-se nos lençóis e ficara ali, o resto do dia, sem se importar com a vida que tinha. Não queria ter de lidar com nada além do próprio coração partido por uma moça cujo nome ela nem havia dito.

Then it happened one day, we came round the same way  
You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes  
I said please, please understand  
I'm in love with another man  
And what he couldn't give me  
Ohh, oh, oh was the one little thing that you can

Cerca de 6 anos haviam se passado desde aquele dia e Regina tornara-se uma pessoa ainda mais fria do que costumava ser, era visível que a mulher perdera o brilho e parecia mais rude à cada dia que se passava.

Embora frequentasse a maioria dos encontros políticos do Mayne, evitava-os ou saia mais cedo sempre que possível, era como se quisesse andar pela cidade, como se tivesse esperanças de trombar com a loura em alguma esquina, algum cruzamento.

Descera em um parque ecológico, caminhando meio perdida, olhando para as folhas que teimavam abandonar as árvores as quais pertenciam, o outono parecia ainda mais frio para si.

Um garoto correndo atrás de uma bola acabara trombando no corpo da mulher, que o segurou por instinto. Claro que ia xingar, já até havia aberto a boca pra amaldiçoa-lo até o inferno, mas algo a impediu de fazê-lo.

Reconhecera no garoto o próprio olhar. Aquele tom de castanho tão próprio dela, mais escuro do que o convencional, mas ainda assim, castanho.

-Henry, meu filho... Olhe bem por onde anda...

-Não...

-Mamãe, mamãe! Essa moça me segurou... Olha!

Disse o garoto, animado, indo puxar a mãe para lhe apresentar sua salvadora, mas as duas pareciam em transe. Em choque.

-Você...

-Você...

-É mamãe... Essa moça...

-Hey... Henry... Tudo bem, garoto?

Perguntou, abaixando-se próxima ao menino, para ter certeza do que via ali. Então tocara seu rosto e sentira aquela magia, aquele calor gostoso e bobo que sentira ao estar com a mulher.

-Tudo, tia.

-Aqui sua bola... Vai lá brincar com seus amiguinhos, ok?

Henry olhou para Emma, que assentira, deixando-o ir, então suspirou pesadamente. A mulher estava pálida, como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

-Por que você partiu?

-Eu precisava ir... Nós... Isso... Jamais poderia acontecer...

-Mas aconteceu, querida. E foi mágico.

-Foi um sonho...

-Um sonho? Quantos anos ele tem?

-O que você está dizendo?

-Você sabe o que eu estou dizendo...

-Isso... É... Impossível.

-Não. Isso é magia, querida.

-Nâo pode ser... Para.

-Quantos anos?

-Quase seis.

Regina sorriu, tocando a mão da loura e olhando em seus olhos.

-Exatamente o mesmo tempo pelo qual eu tenho te procurado. Exatamente o mesmo tempo pelo qual eu não consigo pensar em mais nada.

-Não...

-Eu te amo... Eu te amei desde o minuto em que olhei em seus olhos debaixo da chuva. E eu nem sei o seu nome.

-Eu... Eu não sei o que dizer.

-Comece pelo seu nome...

-Emma... Me chamo Emma.

-Regina. É um prazer conhece-la... Seria muito convidar você e o pequeno Henry para um lanche na lanchonete ali da esquina.

-Henry... Vem cá filhão...

-Hey, mãe... o que foi?

-Regina... Está nos chamando para comer umas fritas ali na esquina, o que acha?

-Demais! Com bastante ketchup?

-Ketchup não faltará, querido.

Emma acabou sorrindo ao ver a forma como o garoto parecia gostar da mulher mesmo sem conhecê-la, como eles davam passos absurdamente sincronizados e até mesmo tinham gostos e gestos parecidos.

E assim passara a primeira de muitas tardes cheias de sorrisos e brincadeiras entre as mulheres e o garoto.

Não fora difícil ver que o garoto era, mesmo filho dela, apesar de ser ridiculamente improvável. Henry amou Regina como mãe, que o amou como filho, assim como Emma o fazia e não demorou para Emma perceber que amara Regina também, desde que os olhares se cruzaram sob a chuva.

Alguns meses depois os três partilhavam o mesmo teto, mesmo sob protestos da família de Emma.

E mesmo sob protestos, reclamações e todos os problemas que elas viriam a ter, Emma, Regina e Henry viveram felizes para sempre.

All I wanna do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew….


End file.
